Draska Doslic
Draska Doslic was an associate of the West Family. Biography Season One Draska is first introduced as a women telling Pascalle in the fish and chip shop that she has a huge zit. Draska appears a few episodes later and it is revealed her and Pascalle attended Shadbolt High together. Draska thinks she is best friends with Pascalle but Pascalle actually hates her. Draska, being Pascalles best friend attends many West family functions such as Hoochie Mama partys. Draska is heavily attracted to Pascalles older brother Van and she manages to scheme her way into dating him. When Van and Munter steal some money from Tongans, Draska kindly takes the money from them so they will not get arrested. Draska and Van soon get engaged. The Wests disaprove heavily of Draska and Vans relationship so they move into Draskas family house until they are kicked out of there as well. The couple rent a run down apartment on the dodgey side of town. The police know Van did the Tongan job and Judd pressures Draska into admitting that Van did it. Van meanwhile is getting sidetracked by Munter as Cheryl told him to keep Van away from Draska as she fairs Draska will get him arrested. Draska trys to get Van to convince to the job. While Draska is comatosed in the corner of the house, Loretta brakes in and steals the money. Draska wakes up to find the money is gone and she freaks. On the day of the wedding Loretta confesses to taking the money, she offers Draska an ultimatium, take the money and leave Van, or carry on with the wedding. Draska decides to carry on the wedding, but when Wolf opposes, the whole family opposes and Draska sprints away down the street. Season Two In a flashback it is revealed Draska ran to the location Loretta told Draska the money would be only to find it not there. Later on Wolf calls the Doslics over for reconciliation. Mrs. Doslic complains that Van did not treat her daughter well, as she still believes that Draska is a virgin. She then goes on to list some of the sexual acts Van forced Draska to participate in. Draska then announces in front of all the Wests and Doslics that she is pregnant. Because of the shocking revelation, Draska and Van get back together. When they have sex Draska tells him not to wear protection as she is already pregnant but Cheryl always catches them in the act and they dont finish. Munter suspects that Draska is faking her pregnancy so she is forced to take a pregnancy test. The results come back positive which shocks the family. But Munter discovers that Draska is paying Corrina Balani (who is pregnant) to urinate in a bottle for Draska. Draska is dumped by Van. Outrageous Fortune: The Movie Draska and her family are the only other family at Tutaekuri Bay which is a hidden spot only the Wests know about. Its later revealed that when Draska was giving Van a blowjob, he revealed it to her. Draska does not get on with Vans new fiance Aurora Bay and the two have several fights. Later the Doslics and Wests have a game of soccer which the Doslics win. On Christmas Day, the two familys have a competition as to who will leave the bay and never come back. The Doslics lose. Season Three Draska reappears in The Wests lives when Aurora is hit and killed by a partybus. She takes advantage of the grieving Van and starts dating him again. The Wests disaprove of their relationship much like they originally did. Cheryl makes a deal with Draska that they can continue dating but Draska must look after Van. They continue dating for a period before Van gets told to reacess his love and see if he actually loves Draska. Van decides he does not and Draska kicks him in the groin and with that, Draska left the Wests lives. The Missing Years, (Seasons Four, and Five) Mr. Doslic tells Judd that Draska is married to Paulie Janovich and that they are happy that Draska is away from the likes of the Wests. Mr Doslic also tells Cheryl that Draska and Paulie Janovich are trying for a baby. In 2009 it is revealed that Draska and Paulie have broken up after she slept with his brother Stevie. Though the two get back together. Obviously there was alot of strains in the relationship and Paulie left Draska for another women, Draska drove her car full speed into him seriously injuring him and giving him the risk of possible amputation. Draska was inprisoned. Season Six Cheryl is annoyed to find arch nemisis Draska is at her new allocated prison. Draska reintroduces herself to Cheryl before laughing at the fact Tama Judd died and that Cheryl killed a cop. Cheryl tells Draska to leave her alone and there will be no trouble. Draska also picks on Debz and makes fun of her apparent slow wit and for being a lesbian. Draska sells marijuana and makeup around the prison and picks up the reputation of a bully. She attempts to bully Debz into paying her money. Draska gets frustrated when Cheryl starts selling marijuana from beneath her and she confronts Cheryl and Debz, when Debz stands up to her, Draska goes in to fight her, only for Debz to pull out a knife and stab Draska in the face. Cheryl goes to help Draska only for Draska to yell at Cheryl. Prison Warden Andrea finds out Draska and Cheryl are selling drugs and puts them in a cell together to try and prompting them to nark on eachother. Being together for a long time, the two strike up a friendship with Cheryl adopting a motherlike role on Draska. The two refuse to dob in eachother. Draska comforts Cheryl when she learns she has broken up with Judd and she offers to get the Doslics on him. Cheryl eventually agrees and the Doslics go off to beat up Judd. When the Doslics get beaten up by West Family Associates, Draska gets very angry at Cheryl and the two are back where they should be, the two hating eachother. Draska is not seen again after this. Doslic, Draska